I'm in Naruto-Wait-WHAT?
by FireRubyRPG9898
Summary: Luna was just a girl from are world that got sucked into the lovely world of Naruto and joins team seven. This story for fun no bashing it! Rating because of paranoia!
1. Enter Luna Blade

**I own nothing! Again just for fun don't give me a buzz kill about how she's a Mary-sue or about ooc ness!**

* * *

I guess I should start with my name, call me Luna. My parent's are HP fan's and so am I, I love Luna my self she's the best character in HP! I like anime/manga and other thing's, I find it amusing when I end up able to do thing's like in so of the stuff I watch/read. It's fun really but I don't let anything show about it, that would be bad.

I was just watching some anime Naruto to be exact. The Tv started going wacky I went to go hit the old piece of junk, it gave a shock and I was knocked into the wall on the other side of the room. I winced as a bone was cracked, I got up looked at the Tv only there was a vortex I noticed that I was being pulled to it. Nothing else was inching to it, blinking it wasn't the brightest move but I inched closer I stopped a foot closer then I was a moment ago. I walked to it till I was an inch I put my hand and it went though.

I made shore the pack I had and the cloths I had where all grate. (She always dress's like a ninja from Naruto or some other show/book/movie should.)Taking a breath I jumped and what I saw next was the ground closing fast tree's and mountain's. I unlike most people didn't scream, I just gave a ''Oh shit!'' and landed on a tree branch face first. Or would have had I not been cot, looking up at the one who saved me from a vary hard person was no other then then Purvey Sage, I looked at him then grinned.

''Nice save!'' I gave a thumb's up, he blinked and grinned.

''Your welcome.'' He said putting me down, before giving a Sirius look. ''What's a brat like you doing falling from the sky?''

I blinked and looked at my hands and feet noticing that I was at his knee in height. And mt cloths would have falled had I not made it so it would stick to me if I got older in this case younger.

''Falling out of the sky you said it your self.'' I smirked at his twitch, hay annoying people is my life.

''You know what I meant!'' He glared I looked up with my o-so-innocent face. He shivered for some reason.

''Mister what ever do you mean?'' He twitched and kept twitching, taking the time to see we where in the tree's high might I add, a light bulb turned one in my head. ''AHHHH SCARY I DON'T WANT TO FALL!'' I jumped onto him knocking the both of us of the branch, I fake yelled he landed with me on his back piggy back stile.

''ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL THE BOTH OF US!'' He yelled but I was already sneaking of, a shadow loomed over me making me twitched. ''And where might you be going?''' He asked twitching and just as he was about to hit the top of my head I step sided. I took the time of his distraction and snuck away.

I made a got distance for being what ever age I am. I lost the ninja having dived into a lake that took me away. I put some chakra into my hand and cot a rock after a bit, taking a breather since the cold water I cut the chakra since it would be a bad idea to let on about it. I made my way to the shore, my wounds opened up, I noticed a faint chakra it was a long way but it was multi chakra's, a lot maybe ninja.

Well might be a villege I made my way into the tree line and took out bandage's, after tending to my wound I walked to the chakra. I stopped a few mile's after walking the body was as tough as my older one, I was only 14 till I came here. Anyway I stopped do to a couple of black robe's with red clouds. It was a snake we all know, with someone else. I saw him turn to where I was and ducked to a tree a kunai hit something in the bush behind where I was, a sound of someone pained and a man came out.

I noticed the kunai had hit him in a vital spot, I got out of there fast wasn't my fight and he was probably going to rat me out. I dashed to the large amount of chakra, I noticed the to chakra's from Mr, Snake and his friend dash to find who ever it was that saw them. To bad I was at a villege gate they had to stop. I walked up to Izumo and Kotetsu my two favorite.

''Hello Mr. Ninja's.'' I chirped they looked at me strangely.

''What is it kid?'' Izumo asked.

''Well I was wondering is you could ask Kage here if I could, um I don't know live here and learn to be a cool ninja.'' I smiled they stared at me. ''And maybe you could tell those people following to leave me alone.'' The snapped there heads to the large chakra's out the gate,

I noticed they faltered before I was jerked out of the way of a kunai that would have killed me. I stared at the kunai I placed a scared face on. ''Scary!'' The snake and his friend ran for it I mentally smirked. Looking up at Izumo I smiled. ''Thank you.'' He looked at me and placed a smile on.

''Your welcome, ah Kakashi over here a minuet!'' I looked at see the smut reading one eye'd man that Was the Copy ninja.

''Kotetsu, Izumo kid I don't know.'' He nodded his head.

''I'm Luna!'' I chirped might as well keep the happy kid act up. Though I was planing on taking his book and burning it soon.

''Can you take Luna to the Hokage for us?'' Izumo asked I looked at Kakashi smiling sweetly you could see the halo of an angel over my head.

''Yay I get to be a ninja!'' I chirped wiggling out of Izumo's grip on my shirt and jumping on Kakashi's back.

''Hay I didn't agree!'' I pouted and kept hold.

''Izumo-nii, Kakashi-baka is being mean to me!'' I wind to the two's amusement and Kakashi's tick mark. I noticed Naruto he was still a kid not in the academe walk by.

''Come on you let's go.'' Kakashi said I looked down at him and grinned.

''Yay!'' I said and he started walking.

''Get of my back.'' Kakashi said I pouted but did unknown to him slipping a hand into his bag and taking his book.

''Kakashi what's this?'' I asked holding out a book he looked then looked ahead again before what I had clicked in his head. reaching into his bag his heart sank. As I 'not meaning to' dropped it into a fire, he watched his loved book turn to ash he had horror in his eye. ''Oops.'' I said angel halo over my head, he gave a hard glare but my halo didn't waver.

I walked happily next to a depressed Kakashi, the ANBU at the kage building's door stared. Kakashi looked at them hollow.

''What hapined to you?'' Cat asked he just pointed at me and I looked at them halo no jutsu on fully.

''I didn't mean to burn the book!'' I said though the smirk on my face said ''I so meant to do it!'' The ANBU hid snickers behind a cough.

''I'm here to bring the little menace to the Hokage.'' Kakashi glared at me I just looked up at him innocently.

We walked in and where now in a office. Izumo stopped briefing the kage about what hapined a bit ago.

''Kakashi what hapined to you?'' Izumo asked seeing the copy nin playing with his kunai bag glaring at me. I still had my annoying halo over my head.

''I burned the book may it forever rest in ash's.'' I said hand over my heart Kakashi glared. Izumo kept his snickers in check after a glare from the copy nin.

''You little!'' Kakashi started ranting about pain full ways to kill me, I was a bit unnerved by the shave hair comment and hid behind Izumo.

''Kakashi.'' The Kage bless him making the copy nin stop and cough what I could see of a blush.

''Kakashi's mean saying those scary thing's!'' I said not really scared but just to annoy the copy nin a bit more.

''Luna, where did you come from and where are your parents?'' The Hokage asked finally getting to the point.

''Every where and no where, as for parents well... They died.'' I looked down then looked at the Hokage. ''Um I wanted to become a ninja and train hard.'' I said smiling.

''Kakashi, Izumo you are dismissed for now I want to talk to Luna.'' They nodded and left the old man looked at me. ''Now tell me the truth where did you come from.''

I told him from a fare away place and that my parents died a long way from here. I didn't lie or tell him the hole truth. He seemed to pick this up but seeing I didn't want to harm the villege didn't push on that. After more questions I was given an apartment right next to Naruto's. Though I didn't say hi and he didn't know me or the fact I moved into the next apartment.

I spent time training and watching over Naruto to make shore the villagers didn't attack him, but I stopped and focused more on training. I didn't talk unless there was a benefit of annoying someone. I visited Izumo and Kotetsu, and I burned Kakashi's books of smut every day. In till I went out of the village to train coming back every few month's or so. I pranked a lot, always had a band on my forehead, my purple hair covered my left eye most of the time.

I pranked the Uchiha mostly but never let Sasuke see me, though I still pranked him. Itachi and I never really met face to face. I entered the academe but didn't really go to class's much. I sent a clone to class and trained in the training grounds of the death forest. The years went bye and I got stronger more silent only speaking when I ether get to annoy someone or have to.

''Team seven, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and Luna Blades team leader Kakashi Hatake.''

* * *

**XD R&R be nice!**


	2. Time to annoy!

**Hello! I own nothing! Anyone that take's my happy time of writing this fic shall die a most painful death!**

**I have decided to give Luna the ten tails! More will be reviled in time.**

* * *

_''Team seven, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and Luna Blades team leader Kakashi Hatake.''_

* * *

Luna's prov...

I opened the door to find, my soon to be team stile waiting for Kakashi. I walked in and grimaced at Sakura's hair and fighting the urge to burn it. I kicked up my feet on a desk and leaned back, noticing stare's coming my way. I just looked at them before looking at the roof, Sakura glared.

''Who are you?'' Sakura finally asked, I looked at her raising an eyebrow before going back to looking at the roof.

After a few moments of being glared at by the Sakura bitch, I got up and started putting up a trap. Naruto helped a bit I grinned at him before going back to the desk and watching the door.

''He's a Jonin he's not going to fall for that.'' Sasuke stated I smirked at him then at the door.

It opened and a silver head popped in then he was vary colorful. I smirked at a glaring Sasuke. ''Ya he didn't fall for it at all.'' Kakashi looked at me glaring more at me then Naruto.

''My first thought, I hate you!'' I snickered making Naruto and I go into a fit of laughter when we stopped. ''Met me on the roof in five minuets.'' He glared and smoked away.

***O_O*O_O*O_O***

On the roof Luna's prov...

They all gave there intro's and where now looking at me. I didn't say anything for a moment.

''I'm Luna, I hate pink, I like purple, I also hate jerks that think there all that just because there from some o-so-grate clan, dream that's class aphid.'' I then went back to not talking.

I yawned as Kakashi gave his speech to scare us, then dashed of to go train.

***O_O*O_O*O_O***

Next morning Luna's prov...

I yawned in the tree I was perched in having eaten a nice sized breakfast before coming. I took a cat nap till Sakura and Naruto yelled at the copy nin. Just as they where wondering where I was I jumped and landed behind Sakura smirking. I waited then she turned to me and the boy's finding what I was doing amusing didn't worn her. She shrieked and fainted making me double over laughing tears streaming down my face at how freaked she was.

''Oi! Sakura-baka wake up Sasuke want to kiss you~'' She bolted up and had stars in her eye's wile looking at the duck but head.

I grinned before yawning, Sasuke glared at me I just waved him of. Kakashi gave the speech and Naruto being the idiot he is started attacking him. I yawned seeing my chance I took the three bell's since there are 4 Genin. I sat down next to the stump cross legged, The fight's and genjutsu where the same only I took photo's.

''Kakashi what do you mean, I've had all three I just have to give them the bell's and we win.'' I yawned giving them them the bell's. ''I ate before coming so no big deal if I miss a meal.'' I sat back down yawning.

''Well you have to be tied up.'' I gave Kakashi a look and got up.

''Oh even though I have this?'' I held out a pile of books.

''NO anything but that!'' It was to late I was already burning them halo no jutsu on full, he had anime tears. ''YOUR EVIL!'' he glared I just looked at him smiling sweetly.

''You just figured that out?'' I asked sweetly he moaned for his lost books. I yawned before walking away.

''Be on the bridge at six!'' Kakashi said leaving in a poof of smoke.

***O_O*O_O*O_O***

I yawned having asked to leave to train for a week, I put my head band in a scroll to make most think I'm a civilian. I was passing a crossing near a stream, I filled my skin up never know when I'll be out of water. Shadows behind me I didn't make a move knowing they wouldn't attack unless needed. I got up and turned and found my self facing Itachi and the fish Kisame I nodded my head and moved so they could fill there water.

I yawned a bit before starting on my way but stopped do to fishy getting in my way. I looked up at him slightly annoyed.

''Could you move, your big fish ass is in the way.'' I stated he glared but I just yawned.

''Let's kill her I haven't killed anyone in a wile.'' I looked back at Itachi before kicking fishy in the *BEEP* before walking around him. Itachi being the stalk ninja he is took all his will power not to laugh.

I made it a few mile's walking when I noticed there chakra's following me, sighing I kept walking. I yawned a bit I was heading to there hid out anyway. They passed me having sat down to take a swig of water. Itachi watched me in the corner of his eye I just looked up at him. Before getting up and following them.

I kept following them I have a hole week to annoy them and the Akatsuki, I grinned inwardly walking five step's behind them. Fishy was now twitching and turned around.

''What the fuck are you following us!?'' I just looked at him halo no jutsu on full, he twitched.

''You going the same way i'm headed.'' I smirked. ''You are the Akatsuki Itachi and Mr. Fish of the sword what ever's.'' I was pinned to a tree though I manged to keep air going and keep a bewildered face at the vary least.

''How do you know about us?'' He hissed I gave him a pointed look.

''Well if I had any doubts I don't anymore.'' I smirked at his glare fishy snickered at this.

''Answer me!'' He growled.

''No I think I shall hold onto that info.'' I smirked his grip tightened making it harder to breath.

''Your not in a position to say that, now answer me!'' He growled.

''Ya chocking me so much it's hard to breath let alone talk, are you really the grate Itachi?'' I gasped out he lessened the grip a bit. ''Much better, though I still wont talk.'' I even yawned Fishy and Itachi twitched.

''Oh you wont talk?'' Fishy asked.

''Neh, nop not a chance.'' I smirked.

''Your coming with us you'll see reason to talk.'' I eye'd Itachi.

''Nah no thanks.'' I stared the other way when Fishy grabbed my shirt.

''We didn't ask.'' Fishy said lifting me up and they started walking I pouted.

''Put me down you fish!'' I shouted seeing him twitch.

''I"M A SHARK!'' He yelled I waved him of.

''Sharks are fish.'' I slapped the air he twitched.

''Shark!'' He growled.

''FISH!'' I yelled back.

''SHARK!"

"FISH!''

''SHARK, SHARK, SHARK!''

''FISHY, FISH, FISH STICKS!" I yelled back Itachi was twitching as we kept yelling.

''Shut up.'' Itachi finally growled.

''Itachi your the smart one tell him Sharks are fish.'' I said pointing to Fishy he twitched and made to yell again only from a sharp look from Itachi to shut him up.

''Sharks are fish.'' He stated I gave a thumb's up.

''Told you so~'' I said sing-a-song voice halo no jutsu on full. ''And I can walk you fish stick!'' My shirt was about to rip. He put me down and Itachi put rope's on my wrist's. ''Kinky much?'' I asked so only Itachi could hear he did not blush not at all!

''Do you even know what that means?'' He asked having a hard time not raising his voice.

''Ya candy right I heard someone say it was I wrong?'' I asked playing innocent fishy found this amusing.

''Has anyone given you the talk?'' Itachi asked (I know ooc but I can't think of what Itachi would say and really the talk subject coming from Itachi.)

''What talk?'' I pressed walking next to him halo no jutsu on full.

''The birds and the Bee's.'' Itachi was getting more and more twitchy.

''What the 7 hell's are you talking about?'' I asked Ten-nii-san was snickering. '_Ten-nii what's wrong?_' '_**Your evil.'**' _I inwardly smirked.

''I'll have Rain give it to you when we get there.'' Itachi said.

''Ok but what dose Kinky mean?'' I had a hard time with my innocent face and halo no jutsu. Tan-nii was out right laughing.

''Rain will tell you!'' Itachi said fishy snickered.

''Eh? Fishy will you tell me?'' I turned my evil innocent face and halo to him, he started to sweat.

''Rain will tell you!'' He said turning to looked anywhere but me.

I gave a questioning gaze '_Hay Ten-nii! I should do this to Kakashi when I get back!_' I heard evil laughing in my head, I turned to Itachi a qwizled look plastered on my face.

* * *

**Ok I need idea's on how to annoy the Akatsuki and if she's Mary-sue all the better way to annoy the Akatsuki! R&R I need your help!**


	3. Kitten's,Containers, and tailed beast's!

**Hello! I own nothing! Anyone that take's my happy time of writing this fic shall die a most painful death!**

* * *

**''Sharks are fish.'' He stated I gave a thumb's up.**

**''Told you so~'' I said sing-a-song voice halo no jutsu on full. ''And I can walk you fish stick!'' My shirt was about to rip. He put me down and Itachi put rope's on my wrist's. ''Kinky much?'' I asked so only Itachi could hear he did not blush not at all!**

**''Do you even know what that means?'' He asked having a hard time not raising his voice.**

**''Ya candy right I heard someone say it. Was I wrong?'' I asked playing innocent fishy found this amusing.**

**''Has anyone given you the talk?'' Itachi asked (I know ooc but I can't think of what Itachi would say and really the talk subject coming from Itachi.)**

**''What talk?'' I pressed walking next to him halo no jutsu on full.**

**''The birds and the Bee's.'' Itachi was getting more and more twitchy.**

**''What in the 7 hell's are you talking about?'' I asked Ten-nii-san was snickering. '_Ten-nii what's wrong?_' '_Your evil.'' _I inwardly smirked.**

**''I'll have Rain give it to you when we get there.'' Itachi said walking a bit faster.**

**''Ok but what dose Kinky mean?'' I had a hard time with my innocent face and halo no jutsu. Ten-nii was out right laughing.**

**''Rain will tell you!'' Itachi said fishy snickered.**

**''Eh? Fishy will you tell me?'' I turned my evil innocent face and halo to him, he started to sweat.**

**''Rain will tell you!'' He said turning to looked anywhere but me.**

**I gave a questioning gaze '_Hay Ten-nii! I should do this to Kakashi when I get back!_' I heard evil laughing in my head, I turned to Itachi a qwizled look plastered on my face.**

* * *

Luna's prov...

I giggled as Itachi and Fishy twitched as I asked what kinky mean's for the 100th time. I then switched topic's because it was getting boring.

''Neh, Itachi how much longer?'' His annoyed twitch's didn't go un noticed. ''Annoyance was high as the three travelers made there way.'' I narrated smirked at the twitching only been an hour and I got Itachi twitching.

''Shut up before I kill you.'' Fishy growled annoyed glaring.

''Shut up before I kill you.'' I mimicked he started twitching un controllable.

''Can I kill her?'' He asked.

''Can I kill him?'' I asked he glared not realizing I said him instead of her.

''Shut up!''

''Shut up!''

''Stop that!''

''Stop that.'' I grinned. ''I will if you lose your sword.''

''Not happening.'' Fishy stated.

''Find it was getting boring anyway.'' I sighed. ''Well then it was fun wile it lasted.** Cat transform no jutsu!/Neko wa jutsu o henkan shinai!**'' Where they had been where just cloths. Looking closer kitten's where in the two pile's of cloths.

I smirked down at them they glared and if they could talk that say 'What the fuck did you do?' I chuckled picking up there thing's and putting them in a scroll. They kept glaring making me giggle.

''I turned you into cat's. Are you going to follow me or take you chance's with something that might eat you?'' I asked they followed still glaring.

After hours of silence it was getting dark and the kitten form's of Itachi and Fishy where slowing down. I picked them up and put them in my bag they could look out if they wanted. After a few more hours of walking in the dark I set up a fire in a clearing Itachi and Fishy sleeping, I yawned before going into my mind scape to get some rest but still seem to be awake.

I came out of my mind scape an hour before dawn. Itachi and Fishy woke to the bag gently lifting. Poking there heads out to find I had stood up making the bag shift.

''Morning have some jerky.'' I gave them both some jerky munching on a piece my self.

They got out of the bag to take care of stuff before we set out. I yawned still a bit sleepy. ''Mission turn Akatsuki into kitten's part one successful, now to turn you friends, then talk some sense into your leader.''

A black fox came out in a poof of smoke. ''Ten-nii what's up?''

''_Luna-Chan, Deidara and doll face five hours away normal._'' Ten-nii informed, I nodded.

''You mean one hour right?'' I put Itachi and Fishy in the bag and raced of.

''_Of coarse my mistake Luna-Chan~_'' Ten-nii said amused before poof he was gone in a swirl of smoke.

I slowed when I sensed two large chakra's. I took note at there pace before speeding to act as if I was taking a brake so they would just pass. I sat down on the sand drinking from my water before giving the kitten's some.

''Art if an explosion yeah!'' Came a voice.

''Art is for ever lasting!'' Came another.

''Art is in the eye of the beholder.'' I put in they having come into hearing rang. ''It can be fleeting or ever lasting, it has meany forms.''

''Who are you?'' The blond asked glaring.

''Me I have meany name's, Ruby, Kc, Ream, Valley etc. But now and day's I am Luna.'' I answered calmly.

''What ever yeah!'' Deidara said and they moved on I followed.

''Neh are you a girl?'' I asked the blond twitched.

''I'm a guy yeah!'' He growled making me grin.

''Really?'' I said with an air of grate surprise. ''Good I thought it would be so said if they called a girl Deidara.'' He froze not having told me his name. ''So doll face-san, Deidara-chan it was nice meeting you. **Neko wa jutsu o henkan shinai!**''

After putting there thing's in a scroll to more kitten's joined the grope. I picked them up and started walking I chuckled at the for little glare's. The villege of sand came into view or Sunagakure if you puffer. I came to the gate and showed them my ID I had to in case I needed people to be leave I wasn't a ninja. They let me in and I started looking around the store's.

A red haired boy about 'my' age cot my eye, with a black 'love' tat over his right eye. He was with his brother and sister. I walked closer to the both they where standing next to, I looked at the little charm's. I felt the set's of eye's on me, I picked up 4 chain's paid before turning acting as if I just noticed them.

''Hello!'' I chirped at the three, shock was on there face's.

''Hello?'' Temari repeated.

''I'm Luna I just got into the villege.'' I smiled before leaving someone came to me even though we where in hearing distance.

''Be more careful that's the Shukaku's Jinchuriki.'' The random person said I stared.

''So?'' I asked to the man's shock.

''He'll kill you!'' The man said trying to reason, Gaara got a dark look.

''No he wont, not if I don't try and kill him! I met someone like him in the land of stone, I bet it's because of villagers making him an out cast!'' I stated. ''Come on put your self in his shoe's for a moment. All your life people try to kill you for something you have no control over.''

I shook my head. ''You know what a sealing scroll if right?''

''Ya everyone dose.'' The man said making me nod.

''Do you judge a scroll by the kunai?'' I asked he shook his head. ''Then don't judge a Jinchuriki it's no different.'' I stated walking of anyone who had heard that stood rooted to there spot's at the cold hard truth.

I took note at Gaara's face one of someone who had a grate burden taken of of him at his brother and sisters thinking state's. a little later I was sitting in a park watching kids play when the sand sibling's walked over.

''Oh hello!'' I chirped smiling.

''Earlier you meant what you said right?'' Kankuro asked I took note at his angry eye's not at me or Gaara but at him self.

''Ya, I know Naruto Uzumaki he's the nine tail's container. Also my team mate though I'm taking a training trip.'' I sighed.

''You just revealed info to possible enemy ninja you know that?'' Kankuro stated more then asked.

I looked up at him a glint in my eye. ''I'm also the Ten tail's container.''

Pure and total shock all around. ''Wait but-'' I shushed him pointing the ninja that where coming by.

''Know where we can talk?'' I asked they nodded and showed me to there house.

''I thought the Ten tail's could only be summoned by having all nine beast's. Them needing to merge for it to work.'' Gaara said I sighed and let Ten-nii out.

''Ten-nii, meet Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari.'' I chimed.

''_Luna-Chan shouldn't you be more careful? For all you know they could attack you!_'' I chuckled at his worry.

''You see Ten-nii and the other beast's, well have been misjudged sense the begging.'' I told them the long history and after I was now asleep in a spare room.

I wasn't really sleeping mostly training in my mind scape, when I came to I gut to make them some food. I giggled at Gaara's bed hair even though he can't get any sleep.

''Before I go I'm going to help you with you sleep problem.'' I stated placing his plate in front of him.

''_Oi is it my fault I take him over?_'' Shukaku asked seemingly from no where but I knew it was from the sand.

''Yes, you crazy Tanuki!'' I stated amused chuckling.

I took the silence as a pout, I giggled before sighing_ how long will I live in this limbo?_ I wondered to my self. Kankuro and Temari came in, I sat there plate's in front of them before getting my own.

''She can cook, fight, and is a looker what can't she do?'' Kankuro stated.

''Stand pink frilly dress's.'' I stated giggling at his face. ''Or anything to girly such as pink. It take's all of my will power not to set my teammate Sakura-Chan's hair on fire.'' I commented.

''I feel for you. So any crush's?'' Temari asked.

''Well there is Cloud-kun, but it'll only end tragically so I stay away from that stuff.'' I sighed. ''What about you?'' I retorted making her blush.

''I don't have anyone yet.'' She said blushing making me laugh.

''Ok cute stuff out of they way, I'll have to leave after I do you seal.'' I said before adding. ''The Chunin exams make shore you guy's come!''

''Of coarse!'' I giggled at how ex-sighted the puppet Genin sounded.

After I had done Gaara's seal, I left Ten-nii having given me a destination. Me and the Akatsuki kitten's could faintly hear yelling, I giggled.

Unknown to Luna Gaara and co found three chain's for them. The prank Luna had left turned out to be everyone turned purple.

I found Hiden and Kakuzu in the hid out, Zetsu and Tobi where with them. ''Oh so this is what ninja do?'' I wondered out loud there heads snapped to me. ''**Neko wa jutsu o henkan shinai!**'' They turned into kitten's I laughed at there face's, before dodging a well aimed kick.

''**Neko wa jutsu o henkan shinai!**'' I shouted and there was a grey kitten there Rain-Chan I noted. ''Come on in you get.'' I said pointing to the bag Itachi, Fishy, Dei-chan, and doll face where.

I put there thing's into scroll's searching the hole place hidden chambers even they didn't know about. I smiled at my loot. ''I was a Pirate in a past life.'' Well it was true but they didn't know that.

I finally came to a door that had Pain behind it. I opened it I was right there where 8 orange haired guy's and a red head that I knew was behind them.

''Nagato.'' I stated his eye's held shock. ''What your have been doing is not the way to peace.''

''But it is.'' He insisted.

''Really? Teaming up with that bastard Madara!I know for a fact it wasn't really the nine tail's that attacked the leaf it was him! Tobi is Obito Kakashi's old team mate! I know a lot about you Akatsuki! And in the end what ever you, Obito, and Madara will end up destroying the world!'' I glared.

''**Neko wa jutsu o henkan shinai!**'' I shouted and he turned into a kitten the body's slumping to the ground dead as they should have been. ''First a formal good bye before we head out.''

I picked up the body's one by one taking them to a clearing, I set them on fire giving my blessing's to Yahiko. I picked up Nagato and put him in the bag, Ten-nii came out and told me that The team was about to head out. I dashed as fast as I could and got there after an hour of running I was going so fast I almost passed them on there way!

''Shit! To fast! To fast!'' I shouted sliding to a stop.

''Luna?'' Kakashi said shocked regaining his composer after I snatched his Ich Ich book and burned it. ''My Ich ich!'' Kakashi cried in sorrow for the lose of his book.

''Yep it's me so what's up?'' I asked noting the drunk old guy. ''Of bridge guy got it.'' My eye's flickered to the puddle for a moment.

''You my book!'' Kakashi glared half hearted making me smile innocently Harō nashi jutsu/halo no jutsu! on full.

''Hay how'd you know where where here?'' Naruto questioned.

''I'm just cool like that! Plus Ten-nii told me!'' Said black fox came with a poof at his name. ''I have the fox summon's.''

''_Jubi how?_'' Kurama's voice was heard in both Naruto and Luna's mind.

'_Easy Kurama I'm his container and I must say we are on goof term's unlike you and Naruto._' Luna replied in her head Naruto had a startled look.

_**Too be continued...**_

* * *

**Cliffy hahaha! R&R if you liked!**


	4. I laugh evilly!

**Hello! I own nothing! Anyone that take's my happy time of writing this fic shall die a most painful death!**

**Luna's special jutsu list that is known:**

******Cat transform no jutsu!/Neko wa jutsu o henkan shinai!**  


**********Harō nashi jutsu/halo no jutsu!**

* * *

**''Shit! To fast! To fast!'' I shouted sliding to a stop.**

**''Luna?'' Kakashi said shocked regaining his composer after I snatched his Ich Ich book and burned it. ''My Ich ich!'' Kakashi cried in sorrow for the loss of his book.**

**U''Yep it's me so what's up?'' I asked noting the drunk old guy. ''Oh bridge guy got it.'' My eye's flickered to the puddle for a moment.**

**''You my book!'' Kakashi glared half hearted making me smile innocently Harō nashi jutsu/halo no jutsu! on full.**

**''Hey how'd you know we were here?'' Naruto questioned.**

**''I'm just cool like that! Plus Ten-nii told me!'' Said black fox came with a poof at his name. ''I have the fox summon's.''**

**''_Jubi how?_'' Kurama's voice was heard in both Naruto and Luna's mind.**

**'_Easy Kurama I'm his container and I must say we are on good term's unlike you and Naruto._' Luna replied in her head Naruto had a startled look.**

* * *

_**Luna's prov...**_

After the brothers attacked and were beaten by me, Naruto and I conversed in our minds while acting like normally.

'_So it's really some old guy's fault?_' Naruto questioned.

'_Ya you're pretty good at this Naruto._' I praised. '_I'll help teach you the stuff you need to, basic's that make a big difference in the long run._'

'_Really?!_' Naruto accidentally shouted this out loud making me chuckle.

''Yes Naruto, you get special training.'' I chuckled not worried about Sasuke's glare.

''I'm an Uchiha I deserve to learn whatever he does.'' Sasuke glared Itachi for his part grimaced inwardly.

''No because Naruto have people messing with his tests and he didn't get the right training. I would have thought you'd notice the way they glare at him for even living? Oh great Uchiha.'' I growled.

''Why didn't you say anything Naruto?'' Sakura asked shocked.

''Your mom's in on it you know.'' I added making her gasp. ''For a reason I can't say the villagers hate him, well most of the village even some shinobi. Even though there all know about sealing scroll's.''

'_Don't worry by time they put it together they'll be in a new light._' I sent the message to Naruto.

'_A smart move on Luna's part._' Kakashi noted taking in the fact she didn't outright say it but left just enof for them to figure out if they studied.

And knowing his student's he didn't doubt the fact once they got back Sasuke and Sakura would be looking into what Luna meant. I yawned slightly as we made our way to the old guy's place. Tree's and a lake lined the way I took note of the ninja tailing us, I sent Naruto a look.

'_Attack when needed I'll through the first kunai._' He agreed as I throw a kunai into the bushes.

Ignoring Sakura's yelling I checked the bushes a white rabbit, I frowned at the bloodied cloth my kurnai ripped off of Haku. I heard air slashing. ''Everyone get down!'' I shouted just as a huge sword threatened to chop their heads of and was coming at me.

Clash metal on metal was heard, I held my katana easily against Zabuza smirking slightly. ''Well, well, well we meet again Zabu.'' He smirked under his mask.

''Luny so nice to see you.'' He growled making me snicker.

''Ah and Haku-chan how is he?'' I asked he blinked slightly.

''He's fine, I knew we would meet again like this.'' Zabuza chuckled slightly.

''Your choice I have background info on your boss, he's a sleaze hell's kill you once you get weak enof hell he wont even pay you.'' I stated smirking.

''How do you know this?'' Zabuza questioned not listening the force behind his sword for a moment.

''Ah Zabu, Zabu I don't lie about bizzness let's make a deal you and Haku join us and catch your boss, I get you a nice home in the leaf hell if you want you can join the shinobi.'' I wagered he looked in thought before putting his sword on his back.

''I have your word on this?'' Zabuza questioned.

''Yep my word you have it.'' I yawned putting my swords away.

''Deal Haku we have a new job!'' Zabuza called and a boy that if I didn't know better I would have thought him a girl.

''Luna-Chan!'' Haku greeted smiling I returned the smile.

''Zabuza Haku meet my team, Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke _Uchiha_.'' I put announce when I said Uchiha.

''Uchiha don't you have enof Uchiha's to deal with?'' Zabuza questioned raised eyebrow making me chuckle.

''Oh ya man Itachi didn't kill the whole family just that one guy who by the way was a spy.'' I stated letting that slip.

''Spy what are you talking about?'' I noticed Kakashi sweating.

''Itachi is on a top secret mission right now and needs the cover of missing nin, so if Itachi were to stand right in front of you i'd have to stop you from attacking him.'' His face was a good one.

**Cliffy! I laugh at your pain(laughs evilly!) r&r!**


End file.
